ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Technologically Sound
Technologically Sound is the eleventh episode of Ben 10: The Omniwars. 'Plot' Cooper Daniels is working in the Plumber's Academy, and is making adjustments to machines using his technopathy. Below him, a red and black blob is surfacing, and it slithers right behind Cooper. He feels that something is watching him, and he turns around to the blob, which attacks Cooper. Ben and Kevin are at a car wash just out of town, and they are getting work done on Kevin's car. To accelerate the process, Ben turns into Jury Rigg, with Kevin wanting him to not wreck his car like he always does. Jury Rigg says that there is no worries, as he knows how to fix machinery faster than humans at the wash. Kevin takes him up on his offer, and Jury Rigg manages to make the car good as new. Kevin high-fives Jury Rigg, and he transforms back to normal. The two then get a distress signal from Kevin's car by Cooper, who says that Malware is trying to take over his body. Ben asks where he is, and he says the Plumber's Academy. Kevin, using the Rust Bucket 3, and Ben as Astrodactyl fly to the Plumber's Academy, which is being merged with Malware. They land and Cooper suddenly attacks them, being under Malware's control. Astrodactyl tries to fight Cooper, but his offense brings no damage. Kevin absorbs the metal from the Plumber Ships, and fights Cooper, ripping off some of Malware's skin. Malware seems to be feeling significant pain from the moves, and uses Cooper's powers to infect a ship, blasting Astrodactyl and Kevin with its lazers. The two are hurt, and Ben turns back to normal. Cooper manages to gain a short period of control, and begs for help as he escapes. Ben 10,000 and Vilgax appear, and they ask what happened. Ben explains and the four hear the cries of Manny Armstrong and Helen Wheels, who are being attacked by Cooper. Ben 10,000 transforms into Lodestar, and Ben transforms into Shocksquatch as they head towards Cooper. Lodestar, seeing ship remnants, decides to magnitize them and hurls the remnants towards Malware. They seem to do damage and Vilgax starts to blast the weakened parts of the corrupt alien. Helen and Manny resurface and Manny ties ropes around Cooper, while Helen fastly tightens them. The six feel that they got Malware, and they were about to take him to a device that can separate the two. Suddenly, Cooper once again regains control, and heads towards the machine. Just as Shocksquatch was about to pull the lever to the machine in order to activate it, Malware regained control and possessed the device, causing it to go haywire and fire beams at Shocksquatch and Vilgax. Lodestar manages to control the machine and makes the beams fire right back at Malware. This backfires, as they only made him stronger, leading Cooper/Malware to grow to a massive size, crushing the top walls of the Plumber's Academy. The Academy crumbles and Ben transforms into Upgrade after a suggestion by Vilgax. Upgrade fights Cooper, attempting to possess his body. He merges with Cooper and fights Malware, at a miniature size inside of Cooper's mind. This part of his body is infected with Malware's viruses the most, leading Upgrade to think that he must destroy the main control center in order to bring Cooper back. Outside of Cooper's mind, Ben 10,000 and Kevin are trying to contain him inside of the machine, with Cooper in deep pain. Malware's voice amplifies, saying that there is no stopping him. Before he can keep on gloating, he sees Upgrade attempting to reach the infected mind. Malware blasts Upgrade, and he retaliates with his optic lazer. Malware is weakened and he turns into a blob to get to the mind faster. He was too late, as Upgrade managed to merge with Cooper's mind, destroying the virus. Malware comes out of the mind, and so does Upgrade, with Cooper fainting. Malware tries to infect Upgrade, but Vilgax manages to blast him in time. Upgrade merges with Malware, causing him to lose the Helix that caused him to turn into his second form. Malware turns yellow and can no longer fight Upgrade. Ben turns back to normal and calls the Plumber's kids, such as Tack to arrest Malware. Azmuth suddenly appears and tells Malware that he has a device that will upgrade him and make it so he is like other Galvanic Mechamorphs. Malware doesn't believe him and Azmuth shows him the device. Shocked, Malware tells him to activate it. Azmuth does so and Malware's entire body turns green, with Malware turning over a new leaf. He tells Ben that their feud is over, and decides to depart with Azmuth to Galvan Prime in order to become one of his workers. The two teleport, and Ben is no longer afraid of Malware as he turns back to normal. He sees Cooper and grabs him, saying that they need his help with the wars going on in the galaxy. Cooper agrees, as he thinks that Gwen needs help too. The two shake hands, ending the episode. 'Major Events' *Cooper Daniels joins the resistance. *Shocksquatch and Upgrade make their Omniwars ''debuts. *Tack, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, and Azmuth make their ''Omniwars debuts. *Malware is given an upgrade to his structure by Azmuth, and reforms. 'Characters' *Cooper Daniels (first re-appearance; main character of this episode) *Ben Tennyson *Ben 10,000 *Kevin Levin *Vilgax *Manny Armstrong (first re-appearance) *Helen Wheels (first re-appearance) *Tack (first re-appearance) *Azmuth (first re-appearance) Villains *Cooper Daniels *Malware 'Aliens Used' By Ben; *Jury Rigg *Astrodactyl *Shocksquatch (first re-appearance) *Upgrade (first re-appearance) By Ben 10,000; *Lodestar (first appearance by Ben 10,000) Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Episodes